The prior art is well documented with cast alignment and positioning devices, the objective of which being to correctly position a broken bone (such as an arm or leg) for correct healing over time. As is well known, incorrect positioning of the broken limbs during the initial healing process can result in the necessity of having to re-break the previously broken limb in order to correctly reposition for subsequent re-healing.